A common difficulty encountered in making electric transport vehicles more accessible relies on having a steady supply of power. In particular, having a network of charging stations and/or battery replacements that allow for easy use of electric vehicles without the long recharge times normally required. Similar problems exist for the use of all portable electronics, including portable computers, handheld devices, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for personal battery supplies and an infrastructure capable of supporting such personal battery supplies.